Just Try It
by HamHamIbm
Summary: The rookie nine gets to go on a vacation, with Gaara and Temari. As the vacation goes on does Ino start to get feelings for someone she never thought would happen, and does she befriend someone she never thought she would be friends with?


**a/n:** Here is chapter one. I don't know how fast I'll update this story, it might be slow, and some chapters might be fast. I'm just rolling with it.

--

_**Chapter One: Departure**_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ino groaned and rolled off her bed, not bothering to grab her robe to cover her pajamas, which only consisted of a tight white tank top and purple soffe shorts. She walked out of her room to the front door. She slowly unlocked it, and then slowly opened the door. She squinted her eyes at the sun that was shining brightly in her eyes. At the door stood team 7 smiling at her, well with the exception of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"What?" Ino asked bitterly.

"Guess what!?" Naruto said excitedly.

"What?" Ino asked once more.

"We're goin' on a vacation! And it's going to last for like ever!" he said as he jumped up and down.

Ino glared at the blond boy and spat, "No. I'm going back to sleep."

Naruto stopped jumping and looked at her and said, "It's one in the afternoon."

Ino glared once more at the boy and said, "I don't care."

Ino closed the door on their face, and turned to walk to her room. As she walked she heard the front door open, and footsteps behind her. They were following her. Naruto jumped in front of her and ordered, "You're coming, even if we have to drag you. Now, go get ready. Meet at the gate at three."

Ino sighed and Naruto knew he won. He lightly kissed Ino on the forehead and left, Sakura and Sasuke following him. Ino walked into her room and turned on her light. She sighed and grabbed a suitcase from her closet. She went to her dresser and pulled out all of her underwear. She knew that Naruto's forever was a month or so. She grabbed her bras and laid them next to her underwear. She then moved to her jeans and grabbed all of them, which was only 6 pairs.

_I'll just have to wash my clothes while I'm there because I don't really have a lot of clothes. Just enough to wear over again and again._

She moved to her shirts and grabbed more than she need because she did own a lot of shirts, all different colors. She grabbed many tank tops because she knew this place was probably going to be warm to hot. She packed a few skirts, and three formal dresses. You never know when they were going to dress up. She grabbed flip flops, flats, vans, and some converse. She grabbed a pair of heels that would go with all her formal wear. She looked at her overflowing suitcase and sighed. She went back to her closet to grab another one to put some of her clothes in there. She then went to her bathroom and grabbed four towels; leaving one so she could take a shower later. She set the make-up she wanted aside so she could still use it later.

_Well that's all I can do for now._

She glanced at the clock, it read 1:27. She sighed and turned to her bath. She turned the water on, and waited till the water became hot enough. She plugged the bath up, and left waiting for it to fill. She made her way to her kitchen and opened the fridge. She shifted through her fridge, and then grabbed a Coke. She walked back into the bathroom, and turned the water off. She opened her Coke and took a sip; then she set it on the ground next to the bathtub. She undressed and slipped in the warm tub. She sighed as the warm water relaxed her muscles.

_This is very random. This vacation. Why is this coming up all the sudden? Maybe I'm worrying to much about this. Yeah, I am. Okay I promise myself that I _will_ have fun on this vacation. Okay, this vacation will be awesome! It's going to fun!_

Ino smiled to herself, and then submerged her head under the water. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, and then she shaved her legs. She unplugged the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked in her room and put the clothes on she had previously laid out. She wore black sweat pants, a bright purple shirt, and yellow vans.

_This is going to be a long commute. There isn't any nice place near Konoha._

She looked at the clock to see it was already 2:45. She sighed and went into the kitchen once more. She grabbed a couple Cokes and a bag of Fungus and put them in her purse. She then went to her room and grabbed her two suitcases and walked out her door. She set her luggage down and locked her door; then she picked up her luggage once more and headed off to the gate. It appeared she was the last to arrive when she had finally reached the gate.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto greeted her by running to her and taking her luggage. She smile and thanked him, and walked with him over to the rest of ninjas.

"Hey Ino-chan." Shikamaru smiled at her and gave her a hug as she arrived.

"Okay, so what are we going in?" Ino asked, turning to the masked ninja.

"Okay, you guys probably aren't going to like what we're taking there…but when we get there it will be amazing, and you will love me." Kakashi explained.

The teens narrowed their eyes and asked in unison, "What are we takeing there?"

"A van…and it will be sorta squished…" Kakashi admitted, and he pointed to the van behind them. It was a dirty white van. The teens complained as they saw the inside. There was only 9 available seats. They were going to have to squeeze.

The teens let out a groan knowing they would have to be squished together. They threw the luggage in the back and people started to pile in. In the first row it went: Shikamaru sat by the window, then Temari, Shino, and Kurenai. In the middle row it went: Chouji by the window, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura. In the very back row the seating arrangement was: Sasuke by the window, then Naruto, Ino, and lastly Gaara. In the driver's seat was Kakashi, and the passenger seat was Asuma.

"Why are you coming with us senseis?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, we need vacations too." Kurenai answered.

Naruto shrugged and then asked, "So how long will it take to get there?"

"Um, I don't know. Five hours." Kakashi mumbled.

All the teens widened their eyes and yelled, "What?!"

"Yeah…sorry." Asuma said.

"This is going to be the longest ride of my life…" Naruto whined.

"Try to not think about it Naruto-kun." Ino smiled.

Naruto smiled in returned. He yawned and stretched his arms out, he stretched his arm around Ino's shoulders, and he looked at her with his wide teethed grin.

Ino laughed and grabbed Naruto's arm and moved it back by his side, "I don't think so Naruto-kun." Ino turned to Gaara and asked, "Where's Kankuro-san Gaara-sama?"

He turned to look at her and answered, "He is out on a mission, and could not join us."

Ino responded, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Gaara looked at her and smiled, "No, it will most likely be better without him."

Ino chuckled, "Oh, now why is that?

"He likes to bring people down."

"Ain't that the truth!" Temari said from in front of them. Ino laughed and then yawned.

"Why am I tired?" Ino said through a yawn.

"I don't know you slept till one!" Naruto said as he poked her. Ino laughed and poked the male blond back. He laughed at her, but grabbed her hands; pinning them by her sides. She shifted from side to side to try to stop him, but it was no use.

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled at the two.

Ino and Naruto tried to stifle their laughter, but not being so successful. They started to laugh louder and louder each second, and the Uchiha was once again getting annoyed. Ino and Naruto had been laughing for around seven minutes, they had even forgotten why they had started laughing. The Uchiha was now growling at the two blondes.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled once more.

"This is going to be the longest trip of my life." Sasuke grumbled to the window.

Ino and Naruto had finally stopped laughing, and the van was silent. You could hear people shift in their seats uncomfortably. Bags of chips rustled, people opened water bottles, or soda cans.

"We should play 'I never' or 'Honest to God' or 'Truth or Dare'." Temari announced, frustrated with the silence. Gaara silently laughed at his sister; he knew should could never stand silence.

Shikamaru turned to look at the sandy blonde and said, "How about we not."

Ino smiled at the lazy nin and said, "Why? Is it because you don't want people to know who you like!"

Shikamaru turned to his teammate to give her a nasty glare before Naruto cut his glare off by saying, "I know who he likes!" Shikamaru's glare shifted to Naruto.

"Don't forget," Shikamaru started, his voice low, "I know who you two like too."

The two blondes instantly stopped talking, and apologized to the lazy ninja. They looked at each other and smiled. They didn't really know why they were smiling, they just thought something was funny, and so they bursted out laughing once more.

"These two shouldn't be allowed to sit by each other!" Sakura said enraged by the two.

"Sorry, we're just trying to have fun." Ino said between laughs, trying to keep her laugh quiet.

"When are we going to get there Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked. Fidgeting in his seat.

Kurenai smiled at the dog boy and said, "In four hours."

"Kakashi-sensei! I have to pee!" Naruto yelled from the back, making Ino start laughing once more.

Kakashi sighed, "Anyone else?"

Yeses came from all around the van. Kakashi sighed and looked for a gas station. It took about thirty more minutes till he had found one. He then pulled into a spot to get gas. And the teens unloaded. Naruto ran full speed to the bathroom that was inside, following close behind him was Kiba. Ino giggled at the two boys who fought over the bathroom as she slowly walked towards the small gas station. Walking next to her was the Kazekage.

Ino turned to Gaara and said, "I hope my laughing isn't bothering you Gaara-sama."

Gaara turned to her and smiled, "No. You're fine."

Ino smiled at him, "So how are you liking the trip Gaara-sama?"

"Fine." Gaara said. "May I ask a request though Ino?"

"Of course." Ino said.

"Stop calling me Gaara-_sama_. We are supposed to be friends, so you don't have to be so formal."

Ino smile widened and nodded. They both entered the store. Temari waved at the two, and motioned for them to come over. The two walked over to Temari who was standing next to Shikamaru. Ino smiled at Shikamaru, and he knew what that smile meant. He rolled his eyes, and the sand siblings were curious about this action that just took place.

"Shika-kun…you should carry me." Ino said, leaning on the wall next to her.

"Hah! In your dreams." Shikamaru said.

"Ino-chan I'll carry you."

Ino turned to see who had said that to see a smiling blond boy. Ino smiled and walked over to Naruto and said, "Good because I'm too tired to walk."

Naruto turned around, and bent down so Ino could jump on his back easier. She smiled and jumped on. He stood straight up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto started to make his way to the van, and behind them the whispering started.

"Oh my gosh! Does Ino like Naruto?" Temari turned to Shikamaru, knowing he would know.

Shikamaru yawned and answered, "I have no idea. I don't listen to her."

Temari frowned and pressed her lips together. She said, "Wow, you suck."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started to move back to the van. The senseis started to load everyone back in, making sure everyone was there. They took a head count and went back on the road. The trip was silent once more.

"Did Ino-chan and Naruto-kun die?" Kakashi asked as he glanced in his rearview mirror.

Kiba answered in a loud voice, "No they're asleep."

Sakura reached over Hinata, and slapped her hand over his mouth and hissed, "Don't be loud or you'll wake those two up!" She turned her head to make sure the two loud blondes were still asleep. She saw Ino with her head laying on Naruto's shoulder, and his head leaning on top of her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled at the sight.

_Maybe she likes Naruto, and she'll give up on Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought eagerly.

"Only thirty more minutes." Asuma announced.

The teens let out a cheer. They were tired of being trapped so close together. This small cheer had woken up Ino. She yawned and moved her head, waking Naruto. He also yawned, but then fell back asleep, moving his head to Sasuke's shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond who attached himself to Sasuke.

Ino turned to look and giggled, "Aw! You two are such a cute couple!"

Sasuke turned his head and glared at the girl, "Don't even start Yamanaka."

Ino smirked and responded, "Why Uchiha? Are you embarrassed of your boyfriend?"

Sasuke's glare deepened, "I am going to hurt you."

Ino let out a loud laugh and said, "No you won't, you secretly love me!"

Sasuke's face distorted into a disgusted look, "You're crazy."

"Thank you!" Shikamaru said to Sasuke. "I told you guys she's crazy."

"Shikamaru, if you are going to make fun of me, then I'm not going to make you dinner, and unpack your stuff, and wash your clothes, and do everything your mom does for you." Ino threatened.

Shikamaru let out a whine and apologized, "I'm sorry Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at the back of his head and turned to Sasuke, "I'm not crazy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, ready to rebuttle, when Kakashi let out a yell, "WE'RE HERE!"

The teens cheered loudly and woke Naruto. "What's going on?!" he asked startled.

"We're here!" Ino cheered beside him.

The teens moved to the windows and gasped. It was a beautiful resort. People were wondering around the resort in swimsuits, laughing. There were condos all over the place, and the ocean was very close. There were swimming pools, tennis courts, volleyball courts, basketball courts; everything you could think of. The teens were in awe as Kakashi drove up to the front desk.

"Stay put. I'll be back to give you your kids." Kakashi said as he left the van.

The teens fidgeted in their seats and Kurenai and Asuma tried calming them down without luck.

"This is going to be great!" Ino said as she couldn't sit still in her seat. Everyone agreed.

Then Kakashi opened the sliding van opened and he motioned for the teens to fall out. And they did so accordingly. All of them excited to see who they were going to be staying with.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. In condo number one we have:

Shino

Chouji

Kiba

Hinata

Shikamaru

Temari

Now, in condo number two:

Naruto

Ino

Sasuke

Sakura

Gaara

In condo three will be us." Kakashi said referring to the senseis.

Ino made a face and said, "Why did you split my team up?"

Kakashi looked at her and smiled, "Because I wanted to get back at Asuma."

Ino furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, "That's not fair."

Gaara smiled at the pouting blonde and reassured, "Temari and I are separated also."

Ino sighed and looked at Gaara and said, "I guess."

"And by the way, in condo number two, two people will have to share a room." Kakashi said and gave the keys to Shino and Sasuke. The people in condo number two ran off in the direction of their condo to get their own room. Ino stomped her foot and stood in her place.

"Gay…" she said knowing she wouldn't win. She grabbed her luggage and started to walk toward her condo.

Shikamaru came up to her and said, "Let me help." Ino smiled and handed him a bag; they started to walk and Shikamaru asked, "Ino-chan I need your help."

Ino looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

He let out a sighed and started to explain, "Okay I like Temari, and I need you to help me."

Ino smiled widely and shouted, "Of course I'll help! Oh I'm so excited!"

Shikamaru dropped her bag and put his hands over her mouth and whispered angrily, "Don't be so loud you dunce!"

Ino giggle from under his hands and said, "My lips are sealed. I'll think of something, okay?"

Shikamaru smiled and picked her bag back up and said, "Thanks Ino-chan."

She smiled and gave him a hug and said, "No problem, this is what I live for."

He rolled his eyes and they started to walk again. Talking about nothing in particular, and laughing about nothing. They arrived at her condo and he set her stuff inside. He gave her a hug and went next door to his condo.

"Oh there you are Ino-chan!" Naruto said as he ran over to her, squeezing her in a tight hug.

She laughed and then asked, "So who am I sharing a room with?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Gaara. Last door on the right."

Ino's smile dropped a little and said, "This should be interesting."

Ino smiled and told Naruto she would be back down later. She climbed the stairs toting her luggage and went down the hall to the last door on the right and lightly knocked on it. She heard a faint 'come in' and she opened the door.

"Hi Gaara, looks like we're roomies." She said to the boy who was sitting in a chair reading a book. She gasped at the room. It was beautiful. It was huge. There were two queen size beds, two chairs, a huge walk-in closet. The room was painted a light lavender, and there were purple sheets and blankets. "This room is amazing!"

Gaara smiled at the girl and said, "It is nice. Did you look at the rest of the house?"

Ino had realized she didn't even look at the room that she walked into downstairs. She widened her eyes and ran out the door and downstairs to the living room. She gasped and saw the high walls and the huge windows. The walls her bright white, the sofa, was a large wrap around white sofa, a black coffee table, a large plasma screen television, a large white recliner, and a beautiful painting on the wall. She then moved to the kitchen to see black granite counters and floors. The cabinets were black, and the knobs were silver. They had all the newest appliances. Ino stood there in awe at everything.

"It's awesome isn't it." Naruto said as he came up behind her.

"Yes. It really is." Ino said in awe. A smile crossed her face and said, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as she came around the corner.

"Over to Shika-kun's, I have to cook him dinner." Ino smiled.

"What about us?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, I can't cook worth crap." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah she tried to once on a mission…we all got sick…" Naruto said as he remembered that mission.

"Well, I'll cook here and they can come over here." Ino said, and then a knock at the door stopped their conversation. Ino walked to the large door and opened it to reveal Shikamaru.

"Hey." He said as he stood there.

"We were just talking about you!" Ino smiled.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and he said, "I just wanted to tell you Hinata said she would cook for our house, so you're off the hook."

Ino smiled and said, "I'm sort of off the hook. I have to cook here."

He smirked and said, "That sucks, but I gotta run." He waved to her and left. She closed the door and giggled to herself thinking of him and Temari.

She then returned to the kitchen and grabbed a pot and put water in it, then put it on the stove to boil the water. She searched the kitchen cabinets to see they had every food imaginable. She grabbed spaghetti noodles from the cabinet. She searched for sauce and found it. She grabbed a large bowl from underneath the counter tops, and poured the sauce into it. She went back to the pot of water and dumped a box of noodles in the water. She made her way to the bread box. She grabbed a loaf of French bread, and then she grabbed garlic powder and the butter. She buttered the bread, and covered it in garlic powder, then she wrapped it up in foil and put in the oven. She put the bowl of sauce in the microwave and started heating it up. After thirty minutes the dinner was ready and she had set it all on the table, with plates and silverware.

"DINNER!" Ino yelled so everyone could hear her.

Everyone came downstairs from their rooms and sat in a seat around the table.

"This looks amazing Ino-chan!" Naruto said as he drooled at the food in front of him.

The teens in condo two ate without talking. Soon they were finished and Ino was cleaning the table, and putting the dishes in the dish washer. As she did someone came up behind her.

He asked, "Would you like any help?"

Ino turned to see someone she didn't expect. Sasuke. She smiled and said, "Sure. Can you bring me the rest of the dishes on the table?"

He nodded and did as she said. He returned and said, "How do you like this place?"

Ino turned to him, her smile huge, and said, "It's amazing! I can't wait for tomorrow! To see everything!"

Sasuke smiled at Ino, and she returned the smile. She looked at him and asked, "Sasuke, why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me…"

Sasuke looked at the girl and said, "I don't hate you Ino, I just have so many things that I have to do I don't have time for…for…"

Ino cut him off at the end and said, "Friends…you don't have time for friends…Sasuke-kun, I know you are trying to get revenge on your brother, but you are losing touch with everything and everyone that cares for you. You have to balance these things out. Yes, I know all that counts is getting your brother back, but what's going to happen when you do finally beat him. You are going to be so detacthed from everyone you won't have anything else."

Sasuke looked at the blonde girl and just stared. Not knowing what to say or what to do. Ino sighed and put the last dish in the dishwasher and left to go up to her room, leaving a speechless Sasuke.

"Wow, she really hit the nail on the head didn't she." Naruto said as he turned the corner, hearing everything Ino had said. Sasuke looked at the boy and rolled his eyes, and went to his room.

Ino walked into her room seeing Gaara in the same spot she had earlier, she sighed and fell onto her bed. Her head pushed into the pillow so no one could see her.

Gaara looked at the girl and said, "What's wrong?"

Ino turned her head and told the red-head everything. How she liked Sasuke, and how Sakura and her weren't friends because of him, what she told him downstairs. But she didn't know why she just told Subaku no Gaara this. It didn't make since to her.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Gaara asked after she finished.

"I have no idea, sometimes I care, sometimes I hate him." Ino said.

"It seems like you really don't like him, you just want to like him." Gaara pointed out. Ino's eyes widened in realization, he was right. She did just _want_ to like him.

"Wow…" was all that came out of Ino's mouth.

"Now I have to ask you something." Gaara said. Ino just in response. "Is Shikamaru a nice guy?"

Ino laughed at this question, "Of course he is. I mean sometimes he can be a pain, but he cares about people. He will risk his life for the people he cares about, and he won't ever let anything happen to them."

"Temari likes him." Gaara said bluntly.

Ino smiled and ran to him and grabbed his hand while she said excitedly, "Oh my gosh! He likes her too! This is perfect!"

Gaara gave Ino a strange look. No one had ever ran to him and grabbed his hand, smiling at him. She had a very wide grin as she held his hand, nothing alarming her.

_What is she doing?_ Gaara thought. _No one has ever done this. It is weird. The only people I've had friendly physical contact with is my siblings._

"So how should we hook them up?" The excited Ino asked.

"Don't you think we should let them get together on their own?" Gaara said as he stood up and walked to the large window in their room.

Ino laughed and said, "No! They won't get together without help. So maybe we should make them go off on their own. So they have to talk to each other."

Gaara looked at her and said, "No. Leave them be Ino."

Ino pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow. She made a great 'humph' noise and then went to her bed and laid down on it. She got under the covers and turned the light out. "Fine." She said and then stopped talking.

"Ino, I didn't mean to make you upset." Gaara said as he made his way to her bed. She didn't talk. He sat on her bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Ino turned and looked at him. She sighed and sat up, "Can we help a little."

Gaara rolled his eyes and pushed her back to where she was laying on her bed, "Fine. Now go to sleep."

Ino smiled in victory and obeyed the Kazekage. She was very tired from her trip today. As soon as she closed her eyes, she had fallen asleep; excited for what the next day awaits.

--

**a/n:** Well there is the longest chapter I have ever written. Don't expect them all to be like this. I was just on a roll. Also I know a lot of people are OOC, but that's how I want it. So if you do not like it, then I suggest you don't read it. If you have anything you need to say to me then go ahead. If you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them. Have a happy New Year.


End file.
